


Take Good Care

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, early kink negotiation, i still have a thing for viktor's thing for kneeling, soft D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: ‘What should I do?’ Viktor asks, which surprises Yuri. He’d thought Viktor was going to go on with freaking himself out over the fact that Yuri’s freaking out.‘I told you.’ Yuri leans into Viktor’s shoulder a little, because he can do that now, without it being weird, or turning into something neither of them are ready to handle. ‘You gotta have more faith in me than I do.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, you'd think I'd have got the episode 8 kneeling-and-tending-to-the-skates thing out of my system, but NOT YET.
> 
> Due credit to tumblngkori's [episode 8 recap](http://tumblngkori.tumblr.com/post/154339283447/everything-is-different-now-part-8) for making me think more about this in terms of negotiated d/s type stuff. I prefer it a bit more as a work-in-progress dynamic than a fully prescripted scene, but yeah. That.

‘Nervous?’ Viktor asks. Yuri looks up from lacing his trainers and takes a moment to stare at the ridiculous man who, for some reason, has ended up as both his coach and his boyfriend.

‘Yes,’ he says, and goes back to lacing his shoe. On the other side of the room, both Yakov and Lilia are lecturing Yurio in voices just a little too low for Yuri to make out. It’s not as if they’re loud, not at all, but the noise bothers Yuri all the same. 

Yuri gives up on the left shoe and looks up at Viktor. Who’s standing there, practically vibrating out of his skin. Yuri thinks, for a second, that Viktor must be angry with him: frustrated with his mental weakness, annoyed he’s succumbed to nerves when there are still hours to go before the competition opens. Then he catches the thought and looks at it from another angle. Viktor’s not angry with him, he decides. Not much, anyway. If anything, he’s angry with himself. Because he sees in Yuri’s anxieties his own insufficiency as a coach.

‘Come here,’ Yuri says, grabbing Viktor’s hand. ‘Sit.’ 

Viktor blinks at him for a second, then folds himself gracefully down to the floor next to Yuri. Yuri’s about to say something - he’s not sure what, but apparently it’s going to be him who starts this conversation - when Emil Nekola enters the gym and crosses in front of them wearing the most hideous pair of orange dance tights Yuri has ever seen.

He and Viktor take a moment to process just how truly ugly those tights are. It’s a good moment. Yuri’s made many terrible decisions in his life, but at least he’s never bought work-out gear that terrible.

‘What should I do?’ Viktor asks, which surprises Yuri. He’d thought Viktor was going to go on with freaking himself out over the fact that Yuri’s freaking out.

‘I told you.’ Yuri leans into Viktor’s shoulder a little, because he can do that now, without it being weird, or turning into something neither of them are ready to handle. ‘You gotta have more faith in me than I do.’

‘I always do,’ Viktor says, lacing his fingers with Yuri’s. ‘But…’

‘Remember the championships?’ Yuri says, cutting him off. Of course Viktor remembers them, they were, as he put it, his ‘glorious debut’ as a coach.

‘I didn’t know what to do there, either.’

‘You asked me what we do, as the thing where you send me off.’

Viktor squeezes his fingers a little. ‘I should’ve worked that out earlier.’

‘We should’ve worked that out earlier,’ Yuri corrects him.

‘Okay, fair. What should we have worked out, though?’

Yuri closes his eyes, for a second, and runs through the catalogue of coaches he’s had, from Minako right on up. Runs through every time Viktor’s seen him step onto the ice in competition, so far.

‘I liked the championships,’ Yuri says. ‘You hugged me.’ You believed in me, he doesn’t say. He’s starting to realise that Viktor does, as a default state, believe in him. It’s just easier to feel some days than others.

‘Alright then,’ Viktor says. ‘I should hug you. Anything else?’

Yuri fiddles with the laces of his left shoe, which isn’t even on his foot yet.

‘Sometimes you…’ he hesitates. ‘With the chapstick.’

Viktor doesn’t say anything for a second, and Yuri feels his face heat up. This is ridiculous. He’s ridiculous.

‘You want me to make sure you have lip balm on,’ Viktor says, and yes, it is as ridiculous when he says it.

‘No, don’t…. It’s nothing,’ Yuri says. He disentangles his fingers from Viktor’s, intent on putting his shoe on.

Viktor stops him, takes the shoe out of his hand, and swings himself around so he’s kneeling over Yuri, hands on Yuri’s shoulders. They’re in the middle of the gym. This is excruciating. But also, Yuri has to concede, sort of nice.

‘You like it, though,’ Viktor says, quiet. ‘It’s something that makes you feel good?’

‘Yeah,’ Yuri has to admit.

‘Why?’

That’s not a tone of disbelief, Yuri registers. It’s curiosity. Okay. He can work with curiosity.

‘It’s like… you look out for me,’ he says, face burning. It’s true. It shouldn’t be this hard to admit, not now.

‘Of course I do,’ Viktor says, quick. Then, after a moment. ‘Oh. Okay. You… I can take care of you.’

Yuri nods, dumbly, not willing to admit just how good that sounds to him.

Viktor stays like that for a second, kneeling over Yuri’s extended legs. Then he slithers back a bit, picking up the loose trainer as he goes.

‘Here,’ Viktor says, nudging Yuri’s foot with one hand until Yuri picks it up, and lets Viktor manhandle the shoe onto it. It’s not the most elegant move Viktor’s ever made, but he’s doing it specifically for Yuri, and that makes Yuri go all ridiculously warm and fills him with something like pride. 

Viktor spends a moment settling the laces of the trainer, which is impossibly cute.

‘Right then,’ he says, running one finger up the outside of Yuri’s ankle. ‘How does this sound: when we go out there today, I will take care of you. You can trust me to make sure you look absolutely perfect, and you’ll know,’ here he takes Yuri’s hand again, ‘that I know you’re capable of being more than perfect on the ice. Is that okay?’

Yuri nods, tightens his fingers around Vitkor’s, and doesn’t trust his voice around the lump in his throat.


End file.
